


Changes

by scaredykitty



Category: MindCrack
Genre: M/M, mindcrack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Etho finds that Nebris' return to the server means a change in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

Etho yawned, trying to be quiet as he finished putting the finishing touches on a new redstone contraption. He swayed slightly, trying to keep his footing as he made his way down into his lair. He had been keeping busy, and had forgotten to sleep sometimes. Not that he liked sleeping, that mental image of Nebris smirking at him, whispering to him how they were going to have so much fun...

Etho let out a low grumble, hands curling up into fists. Nebris had just waltz back onto the server, then had the audacity to pretend he was in control of this whole situation. Not that Etho would let him take control of their...their...

Etho's mental rambling trailed off as he heard the faint sound of footsteps. His mind narrowed down to the possibility of an ambush as he turned around quickly, hand on the hilt of his sword. Seeing no one, he turned back.

He back-pedalled rapidly, sword out and drawn as he saw Nebris in front of him. Nebris held his hands up, showing he was unarmed. Etho narrowed his eyes, keeping the sword trained on him. “Don't you have several months of stuff to catch up on?” Etho said, trying to remain cool and aloof. Nebris ducked his head, grinning. 

“Well, yes, but what's a few more hours going to do to all that?” he said, chuckling. 

Etho frowned, shaking his head. “I just finished a large project. I'm heading to sleep. We can catch up later,” he said, making his way past Nebris as he finally put his sword away. Nebris grinned as he passed, not leaving quite enough room for him to pass untouched. Nebris trailed his fingers along Etho's arm as Etho passed, causing Etho to shiver slightly. Etho shook his head rapidly, slamming the bedroom door shut behind him, leaving the sound of Nebris chuckling outside.

Etho was unsure what he should do. He could just try to take control of the situation, but...

But. He sighed. Pause nagged him constantly about how he had treated Nebris. Pause had killed him multiple times to try and get through his thick skull (Pause's words, not his, the jerk) that the way the two tried to get together was like fire and oil, and someone was going to get permanently hurt from it. That didn't mean he was going to just let Nebris come in and think he could be dominate since he had been gone.

“Whatcha thinking about?” Nebris said, whispering in his ear.

Etho flailed about under the covers, pushing Nebris off the bed with a shout and loud thump. Damn his daydreams and not hearing Nebris sneak into the room.

“You are not in control here, Nebris. Don't think you can just pull this and get away with it,” Etho said in a low hiss, glaring down at Nebris. 

Nebris looked up at him, innocently. “Get away with what, Etho? As for being in control, I'm not the one freaking out and throwing people off of beds,” he said softly, smirk appearing. Etho hissed quietly, continuing to glare.

“You are being....infuriating,” Etho said, which just caused Nebris to grin wider.

“Am I? Oh good, that was the whole point,” Nebris said laconically. He pulled himself onto the bed, grabbing Etho suddenly and kissing him. “I don't exactly have a place to stay yet, so you will let me sleep in the bed with you,” he said matter of factly as he released Etho, who was starting to turn red, from anger or blushing, he was unsure.

“What? No!” Etho said as Nebris climbed into the bed with him. Nebris shrugged as he pulled the blankets over the two of them, stealing one of Etho's pillows. “Sweet dreams,” Nebris said in his sweetest voice possible. 

Etho groaned, hands over his face as he tried to figure out where everything had gone wrong.


End file.
